Marauders One Shots
by ExplosiveCreator
Summary: Can't keep those four boys out of my head. Various one shots that will vary in length and subject - will do some AU and accepting ideas. Definite Jily and slight Marlene/Sirius will special appearances from Dorcas, Alice and Frank.
1. Chapter 1

A gold ball fluttered in mid air, vainly trying to escape the quick reflexes of James Potter. Girls and boys alike were transfixed by the spectacle, as they had been for the past twenty minutes since the boy in question arrived in the library - a rare sight to all. But in fact he wasn't here to study (unless you were very thick you would confuse him for it). He was there for a study date with a certain Lily Potter.

The vivacious redhead hadn't arrived yet, and James was getting nervous she would stand him up. This was the only time she had said yes to a date with him, out of the two hundred attempts, even if it was only to study for the upcoming end of year exams. Sixth years all around the school were prepping, even Sirius Black who had an even less likely chance than James of ever being seen doing so. Stress was running high along with hormones.

A stack of books thumped down on the desk, causing James to take his eyes off the snitch and for the crowd to break out of their trance and suddenly hurry off to do various things. For green eyes just peeping above the stack was Miss Evans.

"Evans! You made it! But seriously you didn't need to bring all those books - you aren't that bad at Transfiguration" James grinned up at her.

She raised a curved eyebrow. "But you are terrible at Potions Potter so I had to bring these all for you." She hauled them to the side and sat down at the desk with a heavy sigh.

"Something wrong Lily pad?"

She tried her best withering look, but it was weak and she collapsed under it to have a glum expression sadden her pretty features.

"My family actually, in particular my sister and her fiance." Her voice was weighed down with bitterness and exhaustion. "You wouldn't understand - coming from a perfect family."

He placed his large hand over her small one. "No I wouldn't understand personally, but Sirius has gone through some crap with his family so I could begin to feel sympathetic. You're not alone Evans."

She managed a small smile. "Thank you. But seriously, cut all the Evans crap. Just call me Lily."

A broad grin broke out on his face. "Ok Lily."

There was a period of silence. "James can you stop staring at me and can we study?"

"Oh yeah! Yeah sure."

Even after she left the library three hours later she couldn't keep James Potter out of her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy this chapter - it's a Christmas special! Plus just warning a tiny bit of coarse language :) Thanks for your support!**

**...**

Lily sat huddled over her textbook in an armchair, eyes skim reading the new transfiguration material. She shivered at the sight of snowflakes drifting past the window and snuggled down deeper.

The Gryffindor common room was packed to the brim with students trying to escape the cold. But that didn't stop Lily from spotting the Marauders huddled up in one corner, parchment between them and big grins as they chatted away. Her eyes narrowed.

She looked at the shiny prefect badge on her chest, then sighed as she recognised a similar one on Remus' chest. Deep down she knew she should trust him to keep the other three in check, but it was a hard thing to do.

Snapping her book closed she left for bed.

•••

In the morning Lily tidied herself up and headed down to breakfast. The students who weren't staying over Christmas break were leaving today, and she wanted to spend as much time with her friends as possible.

At the Great Hall she slipped into a seat between Dorcas and Marlene. The latter was looking a bit sultry- probably because her longtime crush Sirius Black hadn't turned up yet.

Lily admired how pretty the Hall looked for Christmas, with a dozen Christmas trees and tinsel everywhere. Hagrid had done a wonderful job this year. She started munching on some toast when something wet hit her in the head. Looking up she saw real snow was falling from the roof, not the usual mimicking weather, and the ground was already coated in a fine layer.

The doors burst open and three boys rushed in, dressed as elves. Judging by Marlene's face, though Lily was too short to see, they must be Sirius, Remus and Peter. The trip dashed around the hall, simultaneously picking up snow and starting a full blown snowball war.

Lily yelped as sludge hit her in the face. She ducked under the table as teachers shouted and mayhem ensued.

Where's James? She wondered, but at that moment a loud bang followed by a "Ho Ho ho!" echoed through the hall. Peeking her head out she watched in wonder as James Potter flew over head in a sleigh. He was dressed as Santa and was chucking presents to everyone. The snow fight was paused for the meantime so she wiggled out and watched, amused, as he did laps around the hall with the teachers in pursuit. All apart from Dippet and Dumbledore who looked quite content to sit back and observe.

Suddenly James was flying her way and biffing her a present. She caught it and studied it warily for any sign of mischief. Once she had deemed it safe she untied the ribbon and opened it.

Inside was a butter beer and a note. She raised an eyebrow at her favourite drink before opening the note and reading;

_Lily_

_I've been a dick. Can you forgive me after I've shown you how I've changed? Also I would like to try at friends if that's ok with you. _

_James_

_P.S Hope you like the drink I know it's your favourite._

Shaking her head she smiled, meeting those hazel eyes in mid air. Then she waggled her finger at him, which made him chuckle. Glancing down at the note she decided to not deduct any house points today. After all, it was Christmas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi sorry for the slow updates I have been on holiday. So Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everyone! Hope you had a lovely break. Any ideas for future one shots comment below. As you may of noticed they are in order of happening so nothing preceding this date please :)**

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Lily sucked in a breath, tucking a strand of fiery red behind one ear as Alice fussed around her.

"I can't believe the Marauders invited us - personally!" Marlene squealed, doing a spin in her midnight blue dress that grazed her knees and complimented her eyes.

"Big deal" Dorcas acted indifferent, but even she was applying mascara and gloss in the hope one of the Prewitt twins would want a snog.

"It is a big deal!" Alice insisted. "This will be the highlight of sixth year, I can feel it." She sighed dreamily as she styled Lily's hair into casual waves then piled them all up on top of her head.

"More like you can feel Franks lips on your already, as he kisses you on the stroke of midnight and professes his love for you." Lily snorted. Marlene gave Dorcas a warning look - Alice was an emotional person when pushed to her limits.

"Done!" Alice declared, ignoring the dark haired girl. "Are you sure you don't want any eye shadow Lil?"

"Positive." Lily almost jumped out of her seat. "I'll just change and we can go."

-

Lily tugged down the hem of her sparkly silver dress which barely covered her butt. The four girls' heels clacked on the stone floor as they made their way to the old transiguration classroom.

Once there they slipped through the throbbing crowd and sat down at a small table surrounded by cousins. Immediately two boys found them and came over.

"Marls! Girls! Glad you could make it." Sirius beamed down at them beside a helpless Remus. "Want a drink?"

"No thanks." Marlene stood up so she towered over him. "I want a dance."

If Sirius could smile any wider he just did. The pair sauntered off. Remus took the empty seat. Then Alice spotted Frank and shimmied off.

"You look nice" Remus smiled at Lily.

"Thank you." She blushed slightly. "how's your health?" Dorcas looked bored and left.

"Ok considering it's not full moon." He smiled wryly at her. "And how's your family?"

She sighed. "Better. I guess change is going to take time. But I don't know if I can bother anymore."

"What are you two nanas yakking about?" James appeared, bottle swinging in hand. He tried to hide it behind his back.

"My furry little problem." Remus raised an eyebrow as James chocked on his drink.

"Lily knows about this?!" James was incredulous as he addressed his friend.

"Yes and she's right here." Lily watched as James finally drew his attention to her. His eyes rounded to the size of snitches.

"Oh yeah hi" he smiled awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.

Remus slyly got up and left. Lily stood and faced James.

"Nice to see you too" she laughed. "Pretty good party."

"I'm glad you came" he blurted, ten looked embarrassed.

"No problem, youre my friend and that's what I do for friends."

He grinned at her. "How about a drink?"

She gave in. "All right just one small fire whiskey."

Three hours later Lily was partying.

She curved up the dance floor with her muggle moves and flirted her way through every crowd. All the while a pair of hazel eyes kept watch on her.

At five minutes to midnight everyone gathered in a big throng as Sirius stood in the middle, arm slung around Marlene an did the official countdown.

Lily found herself pressed up against James. "Hey" she purred.

"uh hi." James looked uncomfortable.

"What's the matter?" She pouted. "Not In the party mood."

"I guess..." He gave her a serious look. "You have to go back to your dorm,"

"Not now!" She moaned. "It's nearly the new year. Oh they've started the countdown."

"Ten."

Lily peered over the crowd.

"Nine."

She clapped her hands excitedly.

"Eight."

She turned back and gave him a smile.

"Seven."

She moved back to him.

"six."

She placed her hands on his chest.

"five."

James shifted his gaze.

"Four."

She puckered her lips and moved up.

"Three."

James backed up.

"Two."

Disappointment flickered over Lilys face and she wobbled.

"One."

She collapsed to the ground.

"Happy New Year!"

As celebrations rang out throughout the castle James Potter returned Lily Evans safe and sound to bed. Even with her hangover it was definitely something she would remember in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

She almost ran at the familiar sight of the lean, lanky figure. But Lily regained her composure enough to walk by him without hiding behind Marlene. Clutching tight to the books in her grasp, she ignored the prickly feeling of hazel eyes on her skin managed to pass him by a couple of metres before letting out a sigh of relief. Then she felt Marlene tense up beside her and a second later a firm hand was on her shoulder.

Whipping around she found the source was not James - as expected - but Remus.

"Hi" Lily let a small smile grace her features. "What's up?"

"Don't give me what's up." Remus sounded irritated, which was rare. "I should be asking what's up with you."

She changed her expression to a compliant one. "Sorry I just don't know what you mean. I have to go, got Arthimancy next..."

"You very well do." Remus poked her in the chest. Lily caught her apprehensive friends eye and nodded for her to go on. He lowered his voice before continuing. "You've been ignoring James for a full week now! And dear I say it he's more hurt than he'd like to admit. You guys we friends and now you're what? Not even acquaintances?!"

Honestly, he sounded more exasperated than annoyed now and Lily gave a resigned huff.

"Fine! I'll explain myself, but not here." She gestured at the quickly emptying corridors. Remus nodded before dragging her into an empty classroom. She didn't bother closing the door before sinking into a seat. He sat across from her and gave her a prompting look.

"Ok..." The whole night of New Years spilled from her lips, willing to get out of her body. She saw his stance relax as the story went on and even laughed in some places. Finally she finished and they sat in silence for a short while before she spoke again.

"So you see? I really like James, he's a loyal guy and a good friend. I felt so bad for messing with his emotions! You know if I could restart with him I would. But it's too late now."

"No it's not." Both of them gave a start as James' voice came from the doorway. He gave them a smirk and waved a blank piece of parchment as way of explanation. Remus' face cleared and he got up and headed for the door. "I think you two need some time" he said simply before departing.

"Finally got the nerve to ditch class aye? What happened to becoming Head Girl? Come on Lily I've placed a lot of money on this!" The red haired girl couldn't help but melt a little under his boyish charisma. Stop it! She chided herself.

"Well I'm sorry if you loose some of your money." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. "I mean it is hard to come by."

James just grinned at this and he flopped down beside her. "So?" He asked gently.

"Uh Pot-James as you might have gathered I was wondering if we could start over?" Her hands shook slightly with nerves. "Forget all the crap of the past you know. Especially Snape and the flirting and New Years. A fresh start?" Her voice wavered slightly at the end of the sentence.

James studied her anxious expression. "Are you kidding?"

"Um, no."

"Then yeah! Yeah of course. I meaning I thought you hated me."

"Hate you! Ha you'd make that hard for me."

"Oh that's a relief. Maybe I could walk you to class then?"

"Don't push it."

"Alright Lily flower."

She left the class with a weight off her shoulders and a big smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys!**

**Hope you enjoy this fanfic, it's one of my favourites so far. As you may have noticed the oneshots are in timeline order and have a sort of story feel to them rather than just a one off short piece. If you like/dislike this way let me know.**

**I mentioned in my bio my wattpad account. It is; -HereComesTheSun- if you want to take a look. However I warn those of you that read Caught My Eye I have finished the story over there so you may catch some spoilers. Also there are three Percy Jackson fanfics for those interested.**

**Alright I'll stop blabbing so you can read.**

**I don't own JK Rowling or her cool life.**

**Bye bye**

** R**

Lily's dream was going along quite nicely for once. Herself, Petunia and her parents were sitting having a picnic. They were all laughing at a joke her dad made when a piercing bright light interrupted her dream.

"Uhhh" she moaned, squinting to see a curvy figure leaning over her.

"Well morning to you too." Dorcas gave her a big prod with her wand. "Come on! You're going to miss breakfast!"

The prospect of food got Lily moving. She changed into a tight black fleece, maroon leggings and brown boots. She wrapped a gold and red scarf around her neck. Then she headed downstairs with Dorcas dragging her along.

"Oh I forgot to mention" the dark haired girl said chirpily. "It's Quidditch day! Hufflepuff vs Gryffindor!" Another moan escaped Lily's lips.

They arrived at the Great Hall to find a weird atmosphere. Usually the place would be buzzing as students anticipated the upcoming match. There would be lots of shouting as friends bickered over the outcome of the game. But today there was an icy silence. Everyone spoke in whispers, and dirty looks were shot towards the Gryffindor table. Lily's eyes widened at the source of the disturbance.

Sirius Black, Hogwarts most desirable bachelor, was single no more.

He sat, in an oblivious bubble, with Marlene McKinnon on his arm. The pair were smiling and chatting with James, Alice and Frank. Remus and Peter were nearby, quietly incredulous. Every so often Sirius would whisper something in Marlene's ear, making her giggle.

Lily and Dorcas strode towards them, rolling eyes at all the heartbroken girls. They slid into a significant gap beside Sirius himself.

"For once the hall is blissfully quiet!" Dorcas noted happily, grabbing a sausage and munching on it. "Well done Sirius, Marlene I'm quite impressed. Nice acting on both of your parts."

Lily dodged sausage spittle as the new couple gazed at Dorcas, lost for words. Even James looked surprised by the observation.

Dorcas swallowed her sausage with one big gulp. "Wait you two are actually dating? Awkward...well I better be off big game today, must get changed..." She hurried off, half mortified half amused.

Marlene coughed and stared down at her plate, confidence diminished. Lily could feel the uncertainty shooting from her.

Sirius smiled softly, an expression that made Lily lost for words. He kissed his girlfriends cheek.

"Have to get ready Marl, see you soon." She gave him a weak smile as himself and James stood and left for the pitch. The latter looked as confused as she did. Frank and Alice also left to head down to the grounds.

Lily brushed Marlene's hair out of her face. She noticed her friend was wearing Sirius' training jersey which made her smile. Gently Lily titled her face so they were eye to eye.

"McKinnon, get up. You are Sirius Black's frickin girlfriend! That means you can't sit around her moping all day! You have to get down there and support him." The blonde looked startled at first, then her gaze hardened. She got out of her seat and the two girls marched down to the Quidditch pitch.

James flew around the pitch, dodging bludgers and players. He tossed the quaffle to an expecting Dorcas who flew towards the goal post. His gaze grew nervous as a Hufflepuff went to intercept, but Longbottoms bludger soon took care of that. The red ball flew and clanged in the hoop.

"150 - 110!" Came Alice's excited voice from the stands. "If the snitch is caught now Gryffindor have won and are a shoo in for the Cup Fin- oh look! There go the two seekers now! Peakes and Reed are in for a tough battle."

The whole stadium held it's breath as the two girls, neck in neck, flew for the golden ball. Reed flew ahead and nearly had it when a nicely placed bludger hit her tail and sent her spinning. The whiplash from the broom sent Peakes forwards and she caught the snitch.

James roared with triumph. He flew down and thumped Sirius, applauding him for his bat skills and quick thinking. The duo met the rest of their team where Dorcas and Fabien were snogging each other senseless. Gydeon, the keeper and Fabien's brother, watched on with disgust in his eyes.

Chuckling, James ruffled Janice Peakes' hair, and congratulated the fourth year for her flying skills. He turned and watched his best mate stride into the stands and greet Marlene with a big sloppy kiss. But James' eyes soon flickered to Lily who was watching alongside. She smiled at him and mouthed, 'nice work captain'.

That was all the praise he needed.


	6. Chapter 6

James strode into the common room, shaking droplets out of his wet hair and making those around him shrink back and wince. A hard night of Quidditch practice had left him ready to fall straight into bed.

However it was Sirius' voice which made him halt and instantly become numb With shock and anger.

"What the hell?!"

Over the other side of the common room a sort of study group was taking place. A group of boys were gathered around Lily and Marlene who seemed to be lecturing about the importance of control of polyjuice potion. At that moment the pair were checking a fact in a text book and every single boy's eyes were locked on their cleavages.

Sirius stormed over with James close behind. As they approached Marlene looked up and beamed. She got up and came over causing Lily to straighten up. James breathed a sigh of relief as all body parts shifted back into place.

"Hey" Marlene's blue eyes were locked on Sirius' face. "How was practice?"

"Fine." Sirius bent down and placed a lingering kiss on her lips. "Would love to chat but have some business to attend to." He strode past her and to the group of boys.

Lily stood up and came her two friends, suspicion in her eyes as Sirius started shouting.

"Did you put him up to this?" She asked, hands on hips as she eyeballed James.

"Yeah what's going on?" Marlene queried. It seemed the two smartest girls in Gryffindor tower were innocent to their own attraction.

"No I didn't put Padfoot up to this. But I would like to give those pervs a piece of my mind too actually."

Marlene raised her brows. "Oh that explains it." She gazed at her boyfriends figure dreamily. "He is hot when he's angry though. Those muscles..."

Hazel and green eyes met and they both let out bouts of laughter at the Same time. Soon Marlene was scowling as tears streamed down both of their cheeks as they cackled away.

"Sorry it's just I never would have thought - you calling him- h-hot!" James shook with laughter.

Lily giggled. "Yeah!" She put on a High pitched immigration voice. "Those muscles!"

They were still helpless with mirth as Sirius joined them again.

"Um hello?" Sirius slung his arm around his blonde girl and looked very confused.

Lily wiped tears from her years and put on a poker face as she faced Sirius. "Sorry" she said. "It's just you're too hot when you're angry."

Both still laughing. James and Lily left a blushing couple as they headed up their respective staircases to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Valentines Special anyone? Hope you guys appreciate my effort I have been a bit sick over the weekend. Also I think this is kinda cute when she starts thinking of him as more than a friend c:**

**Hope ya love it**

February and March passed without much incident. Apart from one Filch prank the Marauders had been out of action. Preparing for exams or planning the next big prank? Everyone wondered. It was probably the latter, but the sixth years were starting to feel the strain.

However Lily Evans was on top of her studies and feeling quite relaxed. So she had started her own personal experiment in her spare time. After analysing the study group beat up incident she had realised that, much to her own surprise, guys found her attractive. This theory had been proved when on Valentine's day she had received no less than fifteen cards from admirers, five of them being James taking the piss but still. It was something she wanted to toy with.

So one dull Potions class when they had been revising easy exam stuff Lily had decided to start phase three of her experiment : Make a boy jealous. And the opportunity came up when she saw James chatting to Emmeline Vance who was his Potions partner. She glanced at the surly boy next to her and almost laughed out loud. Perfect.

"Sev" she said rather loudly, glancing at her companion and fluttering her eyelashes. "Could you pass the beetles?"

Severus Snape tensed up like he had been shot at. Slowly he turned around and gave her a long searching look of surprise. Ever since the 'mudblood' incident she had been shunning him, ignoring his letters and pleads of regaining friendship. And now it seemed all was forgiven. It was too good to be true. "Sorry?"

Feeling the eyes of a certain someone on her, she gave Snape a cheerful grin. "Nevermind, I'll get them myself." Sliding out of her seat, she almost heard the sound of James Potter's jaw opening as she leaned across the desk, blouse slipping open. Snape was visibly gazing down her top as she made a show of fumbling with the jar before returning to her seat.

She slowly unscrewed the jar and placed two whole beetles in the potion. Smiling, she smacked her hands together and gave Snape an innocent look to which he recoiled slightly looked stunned.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she spun around in her seat to face James. He was looking like he was having a hard time meeting her eyes and would rather look elsewhere.

"What's up?" she asked him curiously, tucking a strand of red hair behind one ear.

He gulped then managed an indulgent smile. "I think you're stirring your Potions wrong" he stated. Then he copied her motion and leaned over the desk to stir the concoction once, twice, three times. Snape's face looked ready to murder as Lily found his nicely shaped butt in her face.

"Uh thanks" she murmured, now embarrassed herself as he stepped away. James winked and returned to his desk.

I don't like him, I don't like him, I don't like him!

That didn't explain the image of his butt firmly implanted in her brain.


	8. Chapter 8

**Big chapter to write! It took me a while to come up with this but I hope you like it. I was going to have everyone dumped in the lake, but the potential mass drowning made me out rule that. The Marauders wouldn't go that far (apart from Peter you traitor :( )**

**Please review!**

** N**

James woke to find something heavy, wet and furry planted right over his head.

"Ahhhhhh!" he yelled, giving the object a firm shove. The object, which turned out to be a large dog, soon changed back into his usual form as Sirius Black.

"Hahahaha rise and shine Prongsie! Happy April Fools! My favourite time of the year!" The sixth year boy gave his best mate's hair a big ruffle up, chuckling to himself.

Grumbling, James Potter retreated to the bathrooms to freshen up before breakfast. Once downstairs at the breakfast table, the other Marauders converged on him.

"So" Sirius grinned. "What's the prank this year? It better be even better than last year, because we're slacking on pranks at the moment and it's really letting our fellow students down." Remus snorted at this.

"Yeah James" Peter said eagerly. "What are your plans?"

"I don't have any" James confessed, digging into his bacon and eggs. Even Remus looked surprised at those words. They sat there in stunned silence. Peter looked like he might cry.

"April fools!" James suddenly announced, grinning broadly. "Did you idiots really think I had nothing up my sleeve?! As if! I definitely have a plan, but we'll have to miss first period Charms..."

The four boys headed down to lunch early, only stopping so that they could apologize to Flitwick for missing their lesson that morning. Then they sat down and started the disturbance.

"You know what?" Sirius said loudly to Randal, a particularly susceptible boy in third year. "I heard that the Peeves invited a whole lot of his poltergeist cousins to his death day party last night. But do you know what happened?"

'What?" asked Randal, wide-eyed and hanging onto the older boy's every word.

"The ghosts were too drunk to leave so they stayed here for the night. They have been still all morning but I bet they'll cause some mischief this morning. You just wait-hungover poltergeists are even worse than usual." Sirius leaned back and folded his arms with a smirk while Randal quickly passed on the information.

Lily leaned over the table. "What are you up to Black?"

"Nothing you need to worry about Evans" Sirius replied smoothly. Two green eyes narrowed.

"Seriously don't worry Lily" Marlene chided. "You just wait this will be fun." Sirius had begged the Marauders to let his girlfriend in on the prank, and they had eventually agreed so he wouldn't 'mark his territory' again.

Lily caught James' eye but he looked away, willing himself to not tell her.

By the time all of the food was gone there was a real air of anticipation by all Hogwarts students. Not one had left the Great Hall for afternoon lessons, all intrigued by the idea of either the mysterious ghosts or the fact that it was April Fools which meant the annual Marauder prank. Even the teachers hadn't left the table, waiting for the event to start.

And indeed it did when suddenly the professors found themselves glued to their seats, flying through the air propelled by magical sparklers. They zoomed across at high speeds in synchronized chaos. Students cheered and whooped, but the teachers themselves didn't look amused. Well, apart from Dumbledore who was smiling cheerily and sipping his pumpkin juice.

Suddenly they came to a stop and hovered in mid air as golden words shone stating the message: April Fools! From the Marauders.

Then the benches from the house tables rose with students on top, screaming and laughing - the Marauders doing so along with them. The strangest sight in Hogwarts history happened (which was saying a lot) as all benches and chairs zoomed outside and did a couple of laps around the castle.

Once returned to the Great Hall everyone looked around wildly for the perpetrators but found them nowhere to be seen. Soon everyone returned to lessons with the whole castle buzzing about the clever prank.


	9. Chapter 9

It was May which came with exams. From first year to seventh, every student was studying. Well, attempting to.

"We already know all the content, no need to study" Sirius bragged, feet up and chair tilted back. Remus and Marlene were trying to study at the same table. "Photographic memories - isn't that right Prongsie?" He addressed his best friend.

"Yes, for the fifth time, yes Padfoot" James replied warily. Even he was getting sick of the constant attention seeking.

"It's the imagery" Sirius informed them, leaning forward conspiratorially across the desk. "Imagine what the answers are and you're all -"

"Oh shut up." Marlene rolled her blue eyes and stood up. "I've had enough of your nonsense for one day and I NEED to ace these tests if I want to become a Healer. So I'm going to join Lily and Alice. Good bye." She swung her curtain of blonde over one shoulder and left.

"I'm tempted to join her" Remus muttered dryly. "However since you guys know all the answers care to explain what the theory of Drigglebe is?"

Two faces stared at him blankly.

"That's what I thought - you may know everything in theory but you do need to remember names, dates and places. Hit the books." Remus ordered before also leaving.

James caught his friends brown eyes. "You know maybe they're right..."

"Or" Sirius interrupted. "We can just cram it all in like last year the day before and go for a kitchen run now."

James smirked. "I like that idea much better."

Later on in the Gryffindor common room a distressed Marlene and an exasperated Lily approached Remus by the fire.

"We've been looking all afternoon and can't find Sirius and James! I'm getting worried" Marlene confessed.

"Speak for yourself" Lily muttered. "This is the quietest the common rooms been in an age."

Marlene pursed her lips and looked to Remus.

The sandy blonde sighed. "One word - kitchens."

Sure enough when the two girls got their twenty minutes later they found the boys sprawled over the floor clutching stomachs and moaning.

"Really?" Marlene was disgusted. Lily also wrinkled up her nose but abstained from laughing.

Sirius grinned up at her then at James. "Still better than studying."


	10. Chapter 10

**I FINALLY UPDATED AFTER 20 DAYS. I CAN'T APOLOGIZE ENOUGH.**

**This chapter is sad, sorry! But it kind of sums up sixth year and from here I'll be moving on, maybe posting one Summer time one then going straight into seventh.**

**Do you guys think I should have Lily and James be Head Boy and Girl together or is that too cliche?**

**Thanks for sticking with me and my random uploads**

** R**

Exams were finally upon them and fifth, sixth and seventh years had to sit their OWLs, exams and NEWTs respectively. This meant a lot of tension in the castle - younger students knew to stay out of the way of older students studying or they would get hexed.

At the present time the sixth years were taking their History of Magic exam, their last exam for the year. They were stir crazy and ready to leave, especially James Potter and Sirius Black who had decided to pass notes.

**Sirius: **Check out Dorcas from this angle, she looks hot! Say Prongsie how about you hit her up? ;)

**James:** May I remind you about your very hot girlfriend? And I've told you, I only like one girl.

**Sirius:** Yes she is rather hot isn't she? WHO IS THIS MYSTERY GIRL?

**James**: Are you serious?

**Sirius**: No I'm Sirius!

**James:** The one I've been asking out for like ages as a joke. Well, now I like her, as I already told you!

**Sirius**: Sorry, you're going to have to spell it out for me...

**James:** Lily! I like Lily!

"Mr Black!" Professor Binns floated over. "May I remind you this is an exam. Hand it over." If there was one thing he was attentive in, it was the examinations, though he still had a monotone to his voice. Everyone were now looking over, not even bothering to keep writing apart from Remus and Lily. "What's this? James says he likes Lily huh?"

Although Lily didn't turn around, her face went beet red. The room broke into chattering at the latest gossip. James slunk into his chair and groaned loudly.

Then the bell rung for the end of the test and everyone got up and hurried out. James was first out followed by Sirius. Lily and Remus remained behind.

"What will Lily think of me now?" James groaned. "She'll think I'm a total idiot and won't even want to be friends anymore!"

"Look mate, you either made the biggest mistake of your life or the best. Go talk to her!" Sirius urged.

James ran his hand through his hair. "Maybe you're right." He slowed to a halt as Peter caught up with them. "I'll wait for her."

"What's happening?" Peter asked, slow on the uptake as usual.

"Come with me Wormtail. Good luck Prongs." Sirius and Peter left.

James leaned against the doorframe, nervous as students filtered past. He got at least twenty amused looks.

Then he spotted the red head approaching and his mouth went dry. She was flanked by Marlene and weirdly enough Remus. The pair peeled off as they got closer.

"Hi" Lily smiled softly and looked at him in an almost bashful way. Her big green eyes were shining and James felt his heart lurch.

"H-hey." He rubbed the back of his neck. "So you heard huh?"

"Yeah look James I like you. And whether that's as a friend or as something else I don't know. But what I do know is that I'm not ready. For a relationship. Not now. And I don't want you to wait. Move on." She drew a breath then walked away.

James stood there stunned. She only liked him as a friend? His heart plummeted and he grabbed his hair in fists.

"I'm sorry Prongs" Sirius actually looked half sympathetic for a second. "Remus filled me in."

"Pad foot it's too late. She'll never like me ever." He took a deep breath. "She told me to move on - I guess that's what I have to do."


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm baaaack from the dead!**

**Just kidding, but I have been on holiday so that's why I've been so slack. :/ Oh well**

**Anyway hope you guys like this chapter. I hope it's not too rambly but I needed to get a lot of information in a short space of time.**

**If you're wondering where Peter is all will be revealed later...;)**

**And if you are wondering how they all fit in one compartment I have no idea. They are wizards after all haha.**

**Please review, follow and favourite xx**

** R**

The Summer dragged on a bit for everyone. Lily, who didn't want to see Petunia and her new husband, decided to stay with the McKinnons. Her and Marlene worked at the family apothecary in Diagon Alley by day, and locked all doors by night. It was hard because of the heat, but there were talks of Death Eaters and no one around wanted to risk it.

Meanwhile Sirius had also decided to ditch his family and was now permanently living with the Potters. The boys played Quidditch by day and dueled late into the night to prepare themselves. A war was starting and everyone knew it.

So when letter day arrived all Hogwarts students were glad. Two people found themselves with a bit of extra weight in their letters. Remus Lupin and Lily Potter found themselves gifted the positions of Head Boy and Head Girl. Remus' parents were delighted. and Marlene was very happy for Lily, though she would have liked the position herself.

It was September First, and everyone was gearing themselves for a new year. Lily and Marlene arrived with time to spare. Immediately the blonde started searching for her boyfriend.

"Is he here Lil? Oh I hope so, his parents were talking about sending him off to Durmstrang. Wouldn't that be awful - Durmstrang! How revolting I can't even-"

"Marl!" her stream of babble was cut off by a familiar voice. She spun around and was swept off her feet. Lily watched with a smile on her lips despite herself. "Oh Merlin I've missed you." Sirius kissed her hard and deeply. Before it could become a full on snog Marlene pulled away.

"We do have to have some dignity" she reminded him. " We are standing in front of the _Head Girl _after all." Her blue eyes twinkled.

Sirius winked at Lily. "Good job Evans. Though not such a good job ruining my kiss. We will get back to that later." He placed a finger on Marlene's lips who giggled. Lily rolled her eyes.

"C'mon let's get on the train." They lugged their trunks up onto the scarlet carriage. Sirius lead the way to the Marauders trademark compartment.

Once there they found Remus and Dorcas already seated.

"Hey!" Lily was engulfed by dark curls. "How you doing?! I hardly heard from you all summer."

"Sorry too busy working" the redhead smiled at Dorcas' eye roll. "Oh Remus you got Head Boy I knew it!" She hugged the skinny boy tight.

"And I knew you'd get it obviously." Remus laughed. "Who else had been training since first year." Once they had finished their reunions they took their seats. Alice and Frank soon joined them, and they had some news to share.

"We're engaged!" Alice squealed, showing off a flashy big diamond ring. Frank looked love struck. Why was everyone in a happy relationship but her? Even Dorcas had started dating - one of the Prewitt twins could you believe it. She wasn't sure which one.

Then as the train started pulling out of the station a ruffled haired James joined them. "Sorry I'm late guys, had some business to attend to." He flopped down between Remus and Alice, purposefully avoiding Lily's eye. She felt hurt and affronted.

"Hey Lils, we need to get to our meeting" Remus reminded her. She shot out of her seat, how could she forget? They hurried along the corridor, but were blocked by a man with a large resemblance to a walrus.

"Lily Evans! Just the one I wanted to see. Wanted to let you know that I am thinking of starting a special club and I would like you to come along!" He handed her a crisp invitation. "And of course bring you partner along - Head Boy and Girl are honoured at my parties!"

They exchanged weirded out looks before entering the compartment where their meeting was being held.

Remus started up the introductions and such with the prefects while Lily flopped back in her seat. She ran a hand through her thick red hair as they chatted about schedules and clubs and events. This year was going to be hectic.


	12. Chapter 12

**I am soooo jet lagged right now. Three days of travelling does that to you :/**

**But I'm back! This chapter was actually ready like five days before hand but I didn't have time to post it earlier.**

**Hope you like! Please review xx**

** R**

Lily Evans stomped along the corridor towards the Headmasters office. As she had expected the first few weeks had been super busy, but had also flown by so fast. NEWTs seemed even more daunting, and there had already been at least three nervous breakdowns by students.

"Pumkin pasty" she muttered before stepping onto the staircase and being carried up to the top. Her knuckles rapped against the door and she was immediately granted entrance.

"Good evening Miss Evans, please take a seat" Dumbledore's calm voice rumbled. She dumped her bag and sat upright in her seat.

"Er, hello Headmaster. Is this anything you wanted to discuss with me? Am I not doing a good job?" she queried nervously.

"Quite the contrary. I am very pleased with your efforts and wanted to congratulate you for your efforts so far. The new initiatives you have introduced are working marvelously." His blue eyes twinkled.

"Oh thank you" she smiled slightly, fiddling with a bracelet on her arm. Among the new things she had introduced were Dueling Club, Tutoring for Muggle Borns and Prefect Patrols. Then she realised something and shot up out of her seat like a rocket. "Oh sorry Professor I forgot I have a Clubs meeting, really have to go-"

"That's quite alright. Keep doing marvelous work."

She sprinted down corridors, stairs and almost knocked down a group of Ravenclaws in her haste to get to the Transfiguration classroom. Finally she got there and flung the door open. Remus stopped talking mid sentence and smiled at her.

"Glad to see Dumbledore didn't need you for too long. Come on in we had only just started."

Smiling at her friend in relief, she perched on the desk next to him. This was the first meeting and she was embarrassed for forgetting about it.

"Alright so I just explained the purpose of the club and when meetings will be. Her red head bobbed up and down as Remus explained. "Now we will move on to introductions. I'll start, I'm Remus Lupin, Head Boy, Gryffindor House and one of the club leaders."

"I'm Lily Evans, Head Girl, Gryffindor House and the other club leader."

"Peter Vellin, Prefect, Hufflepuff House and Head of Go stones Club."

Lily slowly fell into a daze as the introductions went on. She needed to finish her Arithmancy homework tonight, and write up a clubs roster, and figure out the patrol issues with Remus...

"James Potter, Gryffindor House, Quidditch Captain and Leader of Charms Club."

Lilys head shot up at the familiar tone and she exclaimed incredulously; "What?!"

Everyone stared at her apart from James who cracked a smile. "Something wrong Ev-Lily?"

She flushed under the multiple gazes. "Well I just didn't think you would willing sign up for something so...helpful?"

At this James and Remus both laughed, and the tension diffused immediately. "Glad to know you have such faith in me" James chortled.

Lily was still embarrassed but managed to crack a smile. "Well people can change I guess, and in this case I do believe it's for the better."


	13. Chapter 13

**I apologise for the filler chapter that was chapter 12. It was a mess and I will fix it soon.**

**However this is what I've been waiting for...Jily action and a big decision on Lily's part!**

**Enjoy and please review :)**

** R**

Lily shot up with a gasp. Her heart pounded in her chest and her breaths were short and loud. Once her heart rate had gone down she sunk back into the covers. She had been getting dreams about her family more and more lately, mainly about them dying. It had nearly been a year since she had last seen them, which was last Christmas. So that meant she worried about them, even Petunia.

Slipping out of bed she tied her hair in a top knot. It was tangled and messy and really annoying her. Then she slipped into jeans and an ABBA t-shirt and headed downstairs into the common room.

"Morning Lil!" Alice stretched over the couch from where she lay draped like a cat in Frank's lap. "You heading out to Hogsmeade today? We were thinking of having a girls day."

"Oh." She had completely forgotten about Hogsmeade being this weekend. "Yeah sure I'll go change."

"By the way what is that top you're wearing?" Alice peered at the four figures striking a pose on her top.

"Uh it's a Muggle band. Don't worry, I'll be down in ten and we can grab breakfast." She hurried back up the stairs. Witches and wizards didn't get the beauty of ABBA.

So she changed into a tight tank top and slipped her leather jacket on over top. Then she marched down to meet Alice, humming Dancing Queen under her breath.

"Ready to go?" Lily asked Alice.

Her friend turned to look at her and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, change of plans. Dorcas and Marlene are going with their boyfriends so I'm just going to go with Frank. But I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Yeah." She watched their retreating figures leave the common room before flopping onto the deserted couch.

"Been ditched?" Lily jumped at the familiar baritone. She peered over the furniture to see James.

"Yeah, you too?" she asked.

"No." He pushed his glasses up and rubbed his eyes. "Studying I'm afraid, nothing too exciting. Being a Quidditch captain starts to catch up with you."

"Well if you need any help you know you can ask me." She offered, smiling slightly.

"Thanks." He gave her a rueful smile in return. "You going to get all dressed up and not go out?"

She shrugged. "I dunno..I guess not."

"Come on" he smirked. "I know a few guys who would enjoy seeing you all dressed up like that. It's a nice change."

Her cheeks flushed slightly and she gave him a thoughtful look. "You know what? I am going to go out." She stood up and strode to the portrait hole. "I need a change. Thanks, by the way."

"No problem, just bring me back a liquorice wand."

"Sure, it's the least I can do." She slung her jacket over her shoulder and walked out of Hogwarts in style.

"Are you sure you want to do this? It's so lovely and long!"

"Don't talk me out of this Jacinta. I've made up my mind."

"All right, here goes nothing."

There was silence for a while but for the rhythmic click of scissors and swish of hair.

"What do you think?"

Lily spun around and stared at her reflection. She gave a feline grin. "Perfect."

Later that night she returned, just in time for dinner in fact. She timed it so just as the Headmaster had finished speaking she swung the doors open and made her entrance into the Great Hall. Faces turned and everyone gasped as she strutted up the aisle and sat down beside Marlene and Dorcas. Food popped onto the plates.

"Mmmm! I'm starved, let's eat!" She started piling up her plate while her friends stared at her in silence.

"Wow Lily you look different" Remus commented dryly.

"It's a brave move..." Dorcas muttered.

"Yeah, what happened to your hair?!" Marlene demanded.

"Well personally I like it." James grinned at her across the table. "Makes you look even prettier."

His honesty made her blush. "Thanks James." She fingered her short wavy locks. "You know what, I like it too."


	14. Chapter 14

**It's what you've all been waiting for...Jily fluff!**

**Plus significant events in the storyline.**

**Please leave a review I love you guys for sticking with me and my random updating**

** R**

James found himself on a Friday night moodily slumped in the Heads Office with one of his best mates. What was James Potter doing in the Heads Office? He had no flipping clue.

He tapped his fingers against his leg, itching for the distraction of the snitch. However, Moony had warned him not to bring the iconic object because apparently this meeting was 'very important'.

Speaking of Moony, he was slumped in the chair next door looking pale and drawn out. It was nearly that time of the month, but this time all the period jokes in the world wouldn't make his friend smile. The marauders were starting to worry abou the health of their furry friend.

Then the prettiest girl in the world walked in. Her new short hair made her face stand out even more, and she had lengthened the lashes around her bright green eyes. If it had been hard for James to act as a friend to her before, it was even harder now. His heart thumped painfully whenever she was near.

"Hows it going Lily. I'm starting to think you're going to have a reputation for being late." James smirked at her.

She raised her eyebrows and consulted her watch. "One minute to eight, James. Just because you have a reputation for being early doesn't mean I have to follow." He was glad they had kept up the name preference even if they were still a bit awkward around one another. Then her face softened as she saw the werewolf occupying the other chair.

"Oh Remus" she murmured, tenderly placing her hand on his shoulder. "How are you holding up?"

He sighed wearily. "It's not just the werewolf issue that's getting me down - it's bigger than that." His slim frame eased out of the chair and rounded the desk to face them. "It's stupid to admit that He Who Not Must Be Named is getting stronger. His death eaters are gathering forces. They are recruiting all types of forces, even werewolves." He ran his hand over his face. "A werewolf head boy is not wise in these times. The whole school is suspicious of me. I'm going to step down, and I want James to take my place."

Lilys eyes were filled with tears. "Oh I had no idea. Of course I understand."

James was stunned. "Mate, are you sure you want me? I don't think I can do this."

When Moony looked at him his gaze was firm. "I wouldn't want anyone else."

Then James acted completely out of character and brought his mate in for a hug. "If you believe in me I can do it."

He drew back and looked at Lily. "So are you ok with this?" He licked his lips warily.

She smirked. "Desperate times call for desperate measures." Then she wrapped her petite arms around him in a hug. He was in shock that he almost forgot to hug her back. She smelled like lemongrass and he liked it. Over her head Remus managed to grin at him "I'd be glad to have you James."

Very quickly she seemed to realise there was someone else in the room for she pulled away pink faced and ran a hand through her hair. James thought she was never cuter.

"So, er, meeting adjourned?" she asked quickly, before gathering her things and dashing from the room.

"Promising sign?"

"Oh very James, very promising."


End file.
